Honor Among Thieves
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: Parker needed a break from the Leverage team, whether she liked it or not. To fill the void, she does what she normally does to feel better- go and steal rare items...only to be beaten every time by an equally talented thief.


**Hey everyone. So this is my new story (Obviously). This is my second Leverage story- feel free to check out my first…it's called The Price We Pay. As with any story, reviews are much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

"Look, Parker- all I'm saying is that you need to be more careful. You almost blew your cover." Nate said as he paced back and forth in the Leverage briefing room.

"I told you guys that I'm not good at acting. If you need someone to break into a vault, avoid lasers, and climb through vents, I'm your girl. If you need someone to act, get Sophie! She's the grifter after all." Parker yelled angrily, slamming her fists on the table.

"Calm down, Parker. All we're saying is just do better at acting." Eliot said calmly, hoping to defuse the situation.

"It just takes practice." Sophie said as she smiled at her flustered friend.

"Yeah…practice. I need some air." Parker said as she got up from the table.

"Wait…we're still working-" Nate started to say.

"Just let her go, Nate. She'll be back." Hardison said as he browsed the internet.

* * *

Despite the fact that Parker and the team has been in Portland for a few years now, she never found it as her home. If it was up to her, she'd still be living in Chicago or Boston. The only thing that's keeping her mind off of everything is Hardison. He always had the ability to make her smile when she was having a bad day. However, recently, things between them have been strained. The jobs that the team has been doing lately have become his priority ever since most of the businesses have upgraded to the Steranko Security System. At first, she was okay with it. Parker knew how tough a Steranko was, but Hardison would become angry and would even go to bed angry, which sometimes scared her.

The only safe place Parker found from the team during these times was on top of the roof of the pub. The view of the city lights at night was breathtaking, mixed with the warm summer night's breeze.

"I wish everything could go back the way they were…" Parker said softly as she sat down with her back against the wall.

Everything became so quiet that she didn't even hear Eliot come up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"No…I try to do the best I can, Eliot. I'm a thief- I steal and crack safes. And on top of that, Hardison and I…I don't know." Parker said as she buried her head in her arms.

Parker was lucky to have Eliot in her life to watch over her. She didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up. Sure, she was in the foster system, but she never could connect with the other kids. Ever since they moved to Boston, Eliot fulfilled the brother role.

"Look, kid. I know you're doing your best. You're a great actress. Fuck what Nate says. I only want you to try harder. As for you and Hardison…I can't help you there. You know he's pissed about this Steranko crap. But you know he's doing it for you, right? I mean he's making your job safer." Eliot said as he put his arm around Parker.

"Thanks but it's not just that. Things just haven't been the same ever since he and I started dating. On top of that, I haven't had some 'me time' in a long time." Parker said as she leaned onto Eliot's shoulder.

"What's keeping you then? Hell, you deserve to sit the next few jobs out. Go do what you want." Eliot said with a grin.

"Who is going to replace me? I mean, no offense, but none of you guys can stealthily sneak through vents and crack safes…or avoid lasers." Parker softly replied.

"No one's going to replace you, Parker. We love you too much to ever do that. But I think Hardison could whip up another one of those robots he gave you." Eliot said with a small laugh as he looked off towards the city.

"Another Parker 2000- I mean Hardy?" Parker asked as she looked over at Eliot.

It was already bad enough that she almost had competition before with that robot, but it has grown on her. However, one was enough.

"I guess. I don't know- I'm spit balling it here. Look, all I'm saying is that you deserve a break. Go on vacation…or something." Eliot mumbled as he stood up.

Before Parker could answer, Nate called out over Eliot's ear bud.

"Eliot, I need you down here. Bring Parker too if she's with you." He said.

"I'll be down in a second." Eliot said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, I guess." Parker said with a shrug.

"No, Parker. I'm serious. Go on vacation. It'll be good for you." Eliot said as he stuck his arm out to block the door.

The two just stared at each other for a few minutes, figuring out what the other one was thinking. Finally, Parker sighed in agreement. Eliot took the stairs back inside, while Parker went down the fire escape. She knew she shouldn't leave the team like that, but Eliot was right. Parker needed time away from everyone…to clear her head. She climbed onto her motorcycle and sped off into the night without looking back.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter for my new story. Reviews are much appreciated and feel free to read my other Leverage story as well.**


End file.
